The invention relates to a method of adjusting a desired white color on at least a part of an image by means of a device comprising at least a light source and at least an electro-optical light modulation panel, in which method the light from the light source is converted into an image via at least the electro-optical light modulation panel.
The invention also relates to a device which is suitable for generating at least an image, at least a part of which has a desired white color, which device comprises at least a light source and at least an electro-optical light modulation panel.
In such a known device, for example three different light modulation panels generate red, green and blue-colored parts of the image which are subsequently imaged as a single image on a projection plane by means of a projection lens situated on a side remote from the light source.
It is alternatively possible to generate parts of an image associated with three different colors consecutively in complete parts or scrolling parts by means of only a single light modulation panel.
Optical elements such as dichroic deflection mirrors, lenses, prisms whose optical transmission will be slightly different for each color, are situated between the light source and the light modulation panels as well as between the light modulation panels and the projection lens. Moreover, similar devices may be slightly different due to small mechanical and/or optical deviations. Consequently, the primary colors red, green and blue and the white color will be different for each device. If the light modulation panels are, for example, LCDs, a desired white color can still be obtained by driving the LCDs in different ways. For one or two LCDs, the maximum allowable drive voltage is decreased. Due to the physical properties, inter alia the transmission drive curve, of the LCD, this will be at the expense of the maximum contrast to be realized with the LCD. As a result, the maximum contrast to be achieved for each LCD will also differ so that color errors may occur. At different maximal drive voltages of the three LCDs, the LCDs have different, non-linear drive curves so that it becomes relatively complicated to drive the three LCDs.
The same drive problem occurs if the device has only one line modulation panel.
If, moreover, the projection plane itself is not white, the human eye will observe the actual color of the projection plane instead of a white color, even when the device is adjusted correctly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a device in which a desired white color can be realized in a simple manner while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In the method according to the invention, this object is achieved in that a light control device co-operating with the light modulation panel is associated with said panel, in which, for adjusting the desired white color, the electro-optical light modulation panel is driven through at least a part to a desired maximum, which part is imaged on the part of the image, whereafter the color of the part of the image is adapted to the desired white color by means of the light.control device.
By driving the light modulation panel to a desired maximum, it is possible to operate the light modulation panel in accordance with the same drive curve for each color, while the same maximum contrast can be realized for each color. As a result, the drive of the light modulation panel is relatively simple. To achieve the desired white color, the light control device is adjusted manually or automatically per color.
An embodiment of the method according to the invention is characterized in that the device comprises at least three electro-optical light modulation panels, in which a light control device co-operating with each light modulation panel is associated with said panel, in which, for adjusting the desired white color, the electro-optical light modulation panels are each driven through at least the same part to a desired maximum, which parts are imaged on the part of the image, whereafter the color of the part of the image is adapted to the desired white color by means of the light control devices.
In this way, it is possible to operate each light modulation panel in accordance with the same drive curve, while the same maximum contrast can be realized with each light modulation panel. Consequently, the drive of the light modulation panels is relatively simple.
Another embodiment of the method according to the invention is characterized in that the color of the part of the image is detected by means of a sensor, in that subsequently the detected color is compared by a control means with a desired white color, and, if the detected color does not correspond to the desired white color, the light control device(s) is (are) subsequently driven by the control means until the desired color corresponds to the desired white color.
It is even possible to realize an image with a desired white part even on a projection plane having, for example, a pastel-like color by the control means and the sensor connected thereto.
In the device according to the invention, the object is achieved in that a light control device co-operating with a light modulation panel is associated with said panel, which light control device is adjustable when driving the light modulation panel to the desired maximum, so that the part of the image has the desired white color.
The maximum drive voltage may be equal for each color so that the linearity of the drive and the contrast for each color is optimal.